Forum:Super Shield ???
Ive seen some talk this evening about an "invincible shield" that some people have, but wont give out to anyone. :( Is there anyone out there who knows the WT codes for it, or has it and is willing to dupe it? Any help will be greatly appreciated, thanks :) I got one dumped on me yesterday. Amazingly it's a Omega Omega or a Rose Omega which has a very high number, says it runs on shotgun ammo, doesn't count as a shield really and has a recharge speed of nine(lies) yet recharges incredibly quick. I dropped it behind a tree and left. I don't cheat. -- anon8792 ^^Lol at *dumped. Yeah, I've seen this shield very frequently in the past few days with different modders in public rooms (Level 70s) Though I've never seen it myself, I've seen the results of using such shield, as I had dueled someone in a match and every shot I made dealt 0 damage. Even the modded weapons I carry dealt 0 damage. If anyone could kindly upload the data for constructing one, thanks. Kokanojo 22:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What was the GT of the guy who gave you it ??? And how do i sign my posts? FunKy16 22:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) To sign your posts use four tildes or these ~ Kokanojo 22:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I have an invicble shield. I can beat people who use it too. Im a hunter--trespass. ^^^^ HA! good tryHellz Lips 02:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Or not so good try. Whoever that was just defined the very essence of cheapness and cheating. --Skeve613 15:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) This reminds me of the "Bobblehead" shield hack back in Dec/Jan. Gave you max money and shields of 50k. PC users can turn on "god mode" and can't be killed. Frankly, I don't see the point. -- MeMadeIt 06:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Neither do I, but I am intrigued by how such an absurd item by any standard can still exist in the game, and how someone could have made it. I may try to figure this one out out of pure curiosity and wanting to understand WillowTree better. One could theoretically survive getting punched by Crawmerax with an "invincible" shield, but even a shield with 50,000 hp would be useless against Craw because his damage is % based. --Skeve613 15:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : yeah, seems like 100%! ;) I had somebody in my game yesterday give me this shield you guys are talking about, it was called the Rose Omega, and it had the flavor texts from both shields, and a shield with around 250,000 hp when you didn't wear it, but the number jumps up to 2 billion something once you equip it. Out of curiosity I used it against crawmerax and wouldn't you know it, you literally could get pounded on all day and still not take any readable damage. Dueling against someone with modded weapons also resulted in them doing 0 damage every time. I don't know what's up with this shield, but it's definitely a game breaker, so I dropped it on somebody else that seemed like a decent XBL player (in demeanor). AZS Boggs 18:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Reiter28: Sure, ill dupe it... add me: Reiter28, the only thing in this game that can kill a guy with this shield is a hunter or using a glitch that i wont get in to right now. Hey are you on now? 19:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) It's seems to not be taking damage because the recharge rate is also very high. These shields may appear as a Bobblehead Money, Skag Money, Health Vial, Ammo. If someone gets this, would like to see the code. -- MeMadeIt 19:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio :gd_shields.A_Item_stock.Item_Shield_Stock :gd_shields.Body.body3b_power :gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 :gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 :None :gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Stock :dlc3_gd_item_UniqueParts.Title.Title_P_Anshin_Rose :dlc3_gd_item_UniqueParts.Title.Title_U_Atlas_Omega :1 :5 :1 :63 Don't use it in duels, and try not to give it out to everyone you play with. Sorry it's such a mess, I'm not good at editing pages. ^^ Is indeed an interesting make up. It amazes me how someone managed to figure out that those combination of parts = invincible shield. ~ One random guy 04:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) This will give me something to do for lulz. >:D SpootKnight04:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Edit: I can confirm that this is indeed impervious to Crawmerax's attacks. Doing a little research ... the base for that is a standard shield, not a Pearlescent Rose or Omega. The usage of a Weapon itemgrade and "Stock" manufacture makes me think this is not the work of a typical trail-n-error script-kiddie but someone with a more intimate knowledge of the game code. Interesting, this shield will not work at low Quality settings. I created a test character, starting fresh, PT1, set the shield to Q1, and it would only do 78 capacity and the 5 Skags killed me in seconds. Bumping it up to Q5, moding my character to Lvl 50 and PT2, and capacity jumped to -2147483648 and worked as advertised. Note the negative value! That's 2^31 and significant in computer terms. Ex: Max money is 2147483647 which is 2^31-1 or 7FFFFFFF in Hex. Above that, the bits wrap and the numbers become negative. And 2^31 or 80000000H is max negative. So when hit, the code can't decrease your shield capacity cuz it's already at max negative. Ya know, I bet you could get the same results by hex editing a legit shield and change its capacity to 80000000H. -- MeMadeIt 19:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Update: Nope, tried to hex edit a standard shield's value but couldn't. The code must calculate the value. Thanks to the person who formatted the WT codes to look nice, I couldn't figure it out. And I figured out how to signature my post now YAY (I'm the guy who posted the shield) I found it on some modding forum about a week ago and when I saw it's codes I called bullshit but it worked. http://www.se7ensins.com/forums/topic/203496-huge-shield-over-800000/ @MeMadeIt. Do you know why that combination of crappy parts makes such an awesome shield? General Noobus00:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks like the cats out of the bag now soon EVERYONE is going to have this shield. I wonder when GB is gonna update now. --Pimps'N'Giggles 00:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Everyone's already got it. All it takes is one guy duping it for everyone he plays with and soon it's everywhere.General Noobus 01:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Exactly and by doing that none of us are going to have it for long because I'm sure GB doesn't want everyone running around with as memadeit said "god mode" on kicking craws ass. --Pimps'N'Giggles 01:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Another reason to add to my building list of "Why borderlands should never be put back into my xbox" yea fun fun, goodbye, ill trade it in for some legit funnnnz back to mw2 TreeJs 03:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It'll be fun while it lasts anyway, having a never-ending brawl with Crawmerax using a 7 damage SMG is lulz. SpootKnight 04:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) For kicks, try killing Crawmerax using only the weapon your character starts the game with - like the 5 damage Simple SMG. --Skeve613 06:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) @GeneralNoobus - I have no idea. That's what made me think the person would did it knows more about the code than the average mod'er (inside info maybe?). But he says in that linked post that he created it by accident trying to create turrets for other characters. (Lexan was invented the same way - Oops!) BTW, I'm the one who reformatted your code. -- MeMadeIt 07:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) This shield works because it is using the stock shield item type which bumps the level requirement down to nothing but with the same capacity. if it was a regular shield the level would be between 65k and 4 mil. it will also work on stock grenades but lets not have that get out lol 15:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC)Snackmouse ^ Why I don't play online... Abyss Raider 02:03, June 22, 2012 (UTC) just so you people know that shield ain't death mod proof i'm not gonna reveal what parts you need to make it death mod proof just thought i would tell you it's not. -- just because you can do something doesn't mean you should 04:18, August 16, 2012 (UTC)